Face to Face/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Face to Face," the forty-fourth chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Scott Shelby in Lauren's car outside the Kramer mansion. The player can view his thoughts here; some of his thoughts will change depending on if Lauren died or was saved.) (If Lauren is dead, the "Kramer" thought will be available:) Scott: I'm gonna waste that cocksucker! (If Lauren is alive, the "Determined" thought will be available:) Scott: Don't try to stop me. Don't even fucking try... (If Scott chooses "Lauren":) Scott: They're gonna pay for everything they've done. (Scott rams through the wall of the mansion, knocking down a guard, then he pulls out a gun, exits the car and shoots the guard he drove into. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Scott chooses "Kramer":) Scott: Where are you, you old bastard - your office? (Scott enters the mansion, and the player is presented with QTEs to shoot Charles Kramer's guards.) (If Scott gets shot too many times, he escapes out of the front door and the chapter ends.) (If Scott successfully shoots all the guards, he eventually stops in front of the door to Charles Kramer's office. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Scott chooses "Kramer":) Scott: There he is! Time to settle a few scores. (Scott kicks open the door to the office, and Charles points a gun at him.) Charles: Stay back! Don't come near me or I'll shoot! (Scott quickly disarms Charles and tosses him to the ground.) Scott: Fucking asshole! (Scott pulls Charles up.) Charles: Please don't hurt me! (Scott punches Charles.) (If Lauren is dead:) Scott: Bastard. Lauren is dead. You fucking killed her! Charles: Stop, stop, I beg you... (Scott strangles Charles for a short time.) Scott: Your idiot son killed all those kids, didn't he?!? He's the Origami Killer! Charles: No, no!... He's innocent... He's not a killer... Not a killer! (Scott tosses Charles over the table.) Scott: You're a fuckin' liar! Now tell me the truth! Charles: No... No, please, don't hurt me... Scott: Last chance... Charles: I don't know... I swear... I don't know anything... (Scott strangles Charles again.) Charles: Stop! Stop, I beg you... I'll tell you - I'll tell you everything. (Scott backs away from Charles.) Charles: Gordi...Gordi always wanted his fun, you know? He wanted to...to be like the Origami Killer. He kidnapped that kid... He held him under the water for a little too long. It was an accident!... An unfortunate accident!... He just wanted to play... He told me everything... He was crying, he was so sorry for what had happened. Whatever he did, Gordi...Gordi is my son!... (Scott is about to leave.) Charles: ...No one would miss him... (Scott turns around.) Scott: What? Charles: That boy Gordi killed... No one would miss him. Just street trash, like so many others... Scott: You disgusting pile of shit... (After choosing "John Sheppard":) Scott: And what about John Sheppard? Why did you put flowers on his grave? Charles: I... I owned the construction site where he died... I never forgot... I've been putting flowers on his grave for thirty years... (After choosing "Twin Brother?":) Scott: John had a twin brother. What happened to him? Charles: I don't know... He was adopted, I think... His mother... His mother should know... Her name is Ann... Ann Sheppard... (If Lauren is dead:) Charles: That girl, Lauren... She was just a whore... You'll forget her in no time... Come and work for me, Shelby. I'll pay you well... You'll be able to have all the girls you want... Scott: Never say her name again. Do you hear me? Never! (If Lauren is alive, it will skip to this:) (As Shelby is about to leave, Charles is stricken by a heart attack and collapses into a chair.) Charles: Ahhh... My heart... My heart... Quickly... I need my pills... In that drawer... (The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Scott chooses "Help":) Scott: I can't let him die. Even though he deserves it. (If Scott chooses "Save?":) Scott: I'm no better than him if I let him die. (If Scott chooses "Leave":) Scott: Fucking bastard. Let him die. (If Lauren is dead, "Leave?" thought will be available:) Scott: He killed Lauren. He got what he deserved. (If Scott leaves Charles to die:) Charles: Shelby... Come back, I fucking order you! Come back!.. (If Scott gives the heart pills to Charles:) Charles: Thank you... You saved my life... Scott: I already regret it. (If Scott waits until Charles dies, he collapses onto the floor and dies with Scott standing over him.) (After any of the above outcomes, Scott leaves the mansion, ending the chapter.) Category:Transcripts